Iluzja samotność
by StarAgs
Summary: Harry ma problem z akceptacją siebie i wszystkiego co się wydarzyło w ciągu ostatnich lat. Na szczęście Ron i Hermiona wiedzą, kiedy ich przyjaciel ich potrzebuje. Ostrzeżenia w środku.


**Ostrzeżenia: samookaleczanie, depresja i myśli samobójcze – Nie lubisz nie czytaj.**

N/A: Z serii: Kiedy insomnia daje w kość i to jedyny sposób by zmęczyć czymś umysł i w końcu usnąć. To nie jest najlepsza rzecz jaką napisałam, ale na pewno jedna z najsmutniejszych. Jest źle zanim zacznie być lepiej.

„We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and frienship can we create the illusion for a moment that we're not alone." – Orson Welles

* * *

Pierwszy raz był przypadkiem. Zawsze zaczyna się od przypadku. W końcu nie trudno się zranić, gdy jesteś w malignie bólu i z trudem przychodzi ci zaoponować nad oddechem, nie mówiąc już o ciele.

Drugi raz był niepewny. Wiedział, że nie wolno tego robić, wiedział jakie to może przynieść konsekwencje, po prostu w tamtej chwili niezbyt o tym myślał. Ręka trzymająca nóż sama kroiła jego przedramię. Bolało, ale był to ból słodki w porównaniu do bólu z którym się mierzył na co dzień.

Wiele następnych razy było „normalnymi". Brał nóź, nadgarstek i cieszył się chwilą wytchnienia. Przez jedną chwilę mógł zapomnieć o Bazyliszku, o Cedricu, o cmentarzu, o Voldemorcie. Przez jedną chwilę przed jego oczami nie przewijał się obraz martwego ciała i krwi. Przez jedną chwilę nie myślał o Dursleyach, ani o szafce. Przez jedną chwilę nie myślał o tym jak bardzo nie chciał żyć. Może – na pewno, to ostatnie było najgorsze.

Harry szybko to rozgryzł, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Za szybko zrozumiał jakie jest życie. A życie jest samotne - rodzimy się, żyjemy i umieramy samotni. Tylko czasem nasza miłość, nasza przyjaźń tworzą iluzję. Iluzję, że nie jesteśmy sami.

Samotność nie była czymś obcym dla Harry'ego. Durselyowie dość szybko nauczyli go, że nikt nigdy go nie pokocha. Nigdy o tym nie zapomniał. I co z tego, że w Hogwarcie odnalazł przyjaciół? Co z tego, że poznał swojego ojca chrzestnego? Co z tego, że spędził kilka miłych chwil z Cho? Czy nie byłe one iluzją? Magią chwili?

Zimne łzy spłynęły po policzkach Harry'ego. Próbował oddychać równocześnie nie wydając kwilenia, ani jęku. To było najgorsze. Chciał płakać - głośno szlochać, krzyczeć z bólu, rozwalać rzeczy, wyrywać włosy z głowy, cierpieć pełnym ciałem i nie mógł nic z tego zrobić. Nie mógł wydać głosu, kiedy zamykał się w łazience, nie mógł płakać, kiedy budził się z koszmaru. Nie mógł tego zrobić i nie chciał tego zrobić. Nie potrzebował dawać innym więcej pretekstów do nabijania się nie z niego.

Można by zaryzykować stwierdzenie, że do tej pory ktoś zauważył. Jednak Harry równie szybko odrzucał tą myśl. Nawet jeśli ktoś widział rany, krew lub blizny, to albo udawał ślepca, albo dawał się zaspokoić prostą wymówką. Tak właśnie było skonstruowane to społeczeństwo. Łatwiej jest nie widzieć, udawać, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku, niż zaakceptować fakt, że coś może być nie tak. Żyć w iluzji prostoty i piękna.

Łzy ciekły stałym szlakiem po jego twarzy, oddech wyrywał się nieregularnie z jego ust. Potrzebował powietrza, potrzebował spokoju, potrzebował… Nie mógł tego dłużej robić. Nie chciał dłużej wyładowywać emocji na własnym ciele, ciele tak podobnym do jego ojca. Co powiedziałby James Potter, gdyby zobaczył jak jego syn rani się w przypływie słabość? Na samą myśl o tym Harry przeciągnął nóż po skórze rysując plamki krwi.

To było błędne koło. Nieważne jak bardzo chciał przestać, zawsze znajdywał pretekst by do tego powrócić.

Czerwone krople powoli spłynęły na białą umywalkę. Nie przejął się tym. To nic czego woda i dobre zaklęcie czyszczące nie byłyby w stanie usunąć. Szkoda, że równie łatwo nie dało się usunąć blizn na jego nadgarstku, jego koszmarów i smutku. Jak wiele by oddał za takie zaklęcie?

\- Harry, kolego? Idziesz na kolację?

Nóż wymknął mu się z rąk. Nie spodziewał się tu Rona. Kiedy ostatni raz się widzieli na kanapach w pokoju wspólnym, powiedział jemu i Hermionie, że idzie do łazienki i by na niego nie czekali. Widocznie postanowili zignorować jego prośby. Harry głośno przełknął ślinę, miał nadzieje, że nie usłyszeli brzęczenia.

\- Harry? Wszystko okay?

Tak. Jasne, że tak – chciał odpowiedzieć, ale żadne słowa nie opuściły jego ust. Nie był w stanie się odezwać, nie był w stanie się ruszyć.

\- Harry, wchodzimy.

Harry nigdy bardziej nienawidził czaru Alohomora, jak w tamtej chwili – kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i Ron i Hermiona mogli w pełni zobaczyć zniszczenia.

Dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół wpatrywała się w niego oczami rozszerzonymi z przerażenia. Chciał powiedzieć coś śmiesznego, zaśmiać się z ich wyrazów twarzy, chciał dać jakieś pozory normalności, ale z jego ust wyszedł jedynie cichy jęk, nim nowa fala łez zalała jego twarz.

\- Cholera – powiedział cicho Ron, nim rzucił się na rękę Harry'ego i z nadzwyczajną dla niego delikatnością podłożył ją pod kran z ciepła wodą. Syknął z bólu.

\- Oh Harry – wyszeptała Hermiona, nim nieporadnie oplotła swoje ramiona wokół niego, starając się go bardziej nie uszkodzić. Harry nie mógł odwzajemnić uścisku, nie mógł się ruszyć, kiedy Hermiona szeptała mu kojące słowa do ucha i gładził po plecach. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się równie zażenowany, co szczęśliwy.

Dopiero kiedy Ron odłożył zestaw pierwszej pomocy i Hermiona pomogła mu usiąść na podłodze łazienki, odzyskał głos.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał chrapliwie. – Nie chciałem tego robić, szczerze! Ale one nie chciały odejść! Wciąż je widzę i nie mogę przestać myśleć, jak nieużyteczny i głupi byłem, jak bardzo zawaliłem! I nie mogę przestać myśleć, że może gdybym miał odwagę to zakończyć to nikt więcej by nie umarł. Przepraszam, nie chciałem, proszę nie idźcie, proszę nie zostawiajcie mnie, przepraszam.

\- Harry. Nie masz za co przepraszać. To nie twoja wina.

Harry otworzył usta by kłócić się z Hermioną, by powiedzieć, że tak - to jego wina, że musi cierpieć za swoje błędy.

\- Hermiona ma rację – Ron go ubiegł, a stanowczość i łagodność jego słów zniechęciły Harry'ego do kłótni. – Nic za co się obwiniasz nie było twoją winą. To nie ty zabiłeś Cedrica, to nie ty wysłałeś Syriusza do Azkabanu, to nie ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za to, że co roku nasi nauczyciele od Obrony chcą nas zabić. Nie jesteś niczemu winny.

Harry pokręcił głową. Ron nie rozumiał, Ron nie miał pojęcia o czym mówił. Jeśli nie za to, to jest odpowiedzialny za wiele innych rzeczy.

\- Nie próbuj się ze mną kłócić! Nic z tego nie jest twoją winą, kolego. Słyszysz mnie Harry?

Harry ściągnął usta w cienką kreskę. Nie mógł uwierzyć.

\- Ale to ja wziąłem nóż i to ja… - przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- To nie była twoja wina – widocznie Hermiona postanowiła nie być dłużna. – To nie twoja wina, że nikt nigdy nie nauczył cię jak radzić sobie z poczuciem winy. To nie jest dokładnie rzecz, której uczą w szkole i nie sądzę, że Dursleyowie… - ścisnęła usta, jakby na samą myśl o opiekunach Harry'ego miała ochotę zwymiotować. – Jedyna rzecz za jaką możesz się obwiniać to to, że nie powiedziałeś nam wcześniej.

\- Mi się tam zdaje, że to nie jest rzecz, której da się nauczyć. Nie ważne jak dobrą rodzinę masz.

Ron wyraźnie onieśmielony uznał swoje buty za niezwykle ciekawe, ostentacyjnie udając, że nie widzi badawczych spojrzeń Harry'ego i Hermiony. W końcu westchnął i zrezygnowany podwinął rękaw swetra. Harry dobrze znał ten widok. Taki sam znajdował się na jego nadgarstku.

\- W zeszłym roku zachowałem się jak kretyn. Odwróciłem się plecami od mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, kiedy ten najbardziej mnie potrzebował. A mimo wszystko mi wybaczyłeś. Chyba nie mogłem przyjąć do wiadomości tego, że tak łatwo ci to przyszło i czułem potrzebę ukarania się, i tak powstały one. Teraz już wiem, że nie ważne co głupiego zrobię, wy zawsze mi wybaczycie.

Harry drżącymi palcami dotknął blizn Rona.

\- Jesteśmy tacy głupi – westchnęła Hermiona, nim i ona podwinęła rękaw. – Trzeci rok. Zawsze byłam najlepsza, nigdy nie widziałam przeszkód i nie wahałam się stawiać wysoko poprzeczki, ale przeliczyłam się. Byłam wykończona, latałam pomiędzy biblioteką i kolejnymi lekcjami. Byłam zmęczona, zła, samotna i chciałam chodź na chwilę zapomnieć. Udało się. Kiedy w końcu nabrałam odwagi by zwrócić zmieniacz czasu, zyskałam odwagę by i z tym zerwać.

Może gdyby ta sytuacja nie byłaby tak żenująca, Harry roześmiałby się i powiedział, że dobrze się dobrali. Jednak jego myśli skupiły się na jednej rzeczy.

Nie jest samotny, przynajmniej nie tak jak myślał. Jest samotny, bo jest człowiekiem i jego problemy są jego problemami, i niezależnie jak wielu osobom się z nich zwierzy, pozostaną one jego i sam będzie musiał stanąć im naprzeciw. Ale nie jest samotny, bo znalazł ludzi, którzy chodź na moment zabiorą jego samotność, którzy rozumieją jak to jest czuć się pustym w środku.

I kto wie może pewnego dnia, razem pokonają swoje demony.


End file.
